Mr. Nezzer
Nebby K. Nezzer *'Species': Zucchini *'Age': Unknown *'First Appearance': Rack, Shack, and Benny *'Latest Appearance': The Best Christmas Gift Nebby K. Nezzer or Mr. Nezzer is a major protagonist from Big Idea Studios' famous animated production, VeggieTales. He was replaced by Ichabeezer in the Netflix shows due to DreamWorks having a policy against interracial casting (his voice is based on Oogie Boogie from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, who was voiced by Ken Page). He returned in The VeggieTales Show but with a new voice actor, David Mann, as Phil Vischer isn't comfortable voicing him anymore. Bio In his debut episode, he and Mr. Lunt work at the chocolate factory. Personality Voice Actors *Phil Vischer (VeggieTales) *David Mann (The VeggieTales Show) Fun Facts *A running gag is that the characters Mr. Nezzer plays since his debut is that they often run a factory. * Phil's inspiration for Mr. Nezzer's voice was that of Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas. ** As Oogie Boogie's voice actor Ken Page is naturally African-American, Mr. Nezzer was considered to be a stereotypical African-American. As a result, DreamWorks had strongly thought Mr. Nezzer of his African-American race and, due to their policy restricting African-American characters being portrayed by white voice actors, had replaced the character with a similar-looking character Ichabeezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) for VeggieTales in the House, and VeggieTales in the City. ** When The VeggieTales Show was put into production, as Phil managed to reprise most of his Veggie character roles, he was originally going to reprise Mr. Nezzer as well (judging by the trailer for The Best Christmas Gift), but managed not to for that character because he felt that his voice was not working out well for an African-American character since Phil himself is naturally Caucasian. It is confirmed that David Mann assumed the role of Mr. Nezzer for the new show.“David Mann Joins the Cast of Veggie Tales.” The Gospel Music Association, 26 Sept. 2019, http://www.gospelmusic.org/david-mann-joins-the-cast-of-veggie-tales/. *Mr. Nezzer in his original appearance was inspired by Nebuchadnezzar II from the original Biblical account of "Shadrach, Medshash, and Abedengo" from the Book of Daniel. *He has had the most villainous roles out of all the characters, considering him the main antagonist of the series, even though he is actually a nice guy in real life. *He has very short minor roles in both VeggieTales movies. *Duke and the Great Pie War is the only time he worked for Mr. Lunt. *He often is paired with Mr. Lunt as villains, good guys, or just partners. *He is partners in "Sheerluck Holmes" and "Duke and the Great Pie War." *He is known for singing "The Bunny Song." *He was the bad guy in most episodes, but he was good in some episodes and outside of the stories, he's a very nice guy. *He reformed in four episodes. *He didn't actually appear in The Toy That Saved Christmas, as Wally P. Nezzer is actually his brother and possibly not the same character, as the difference is told by the size of their noses. Mr. Nezzer also mentioned this in A Very Veggie Christmas. **Even though Wally P. Nezzer only intended to appear once in The Toy That Saved Christmas, Nebby K. Nezzer oddly had the same bigger nose as Wally P. during Josh and the Big Wall! and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. Gallery See Mr. Nezzer/Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Males Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Zucchinis Category:Villains